Fantasies
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Esmeralda's thoughts after the big kiss in the 'Tease'.


Title: Fantasies

Summary: Esmeralda's thoughts after the big kiss in 'Tease'. It would help if you have read 'Tease' before reading this. It will give you the 411. So here we go.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T for 'unholy' thoughts and language

A/N: I don't really know how to describe the church so this is just all in Esmeralda's head, ok?

Who was I to call Frollo a hypocritical liar? I was the one lying to myself at this point. Lying about what, you may ask. My answer is lying about my reaction towards the kiss I shared with Frollo a couple of minutes ago. I had given him my 'poker face' as I walked off. Truthfully, however, my heart was hammering and every step I took made my knees tremble.

My lips refused to quit tingling even after numerous attempts. I licked them, bit them and pursed them together tightly. There was no hope. They were still vibrating from the ecstasy that I have just experienced. There I admit it. I found the kiss with Frollo…refreshing.

It was such a sensation! Like a gigantic maelstrom of emotions erupted and overpowered the both of us. I was just swept away. He had grasped me, embraced me and just deepened the kiss. My brain at that time had practically shattered to bits. His touch was gentle yet earnest and demanding. His lips hungered for mine. His warm, slippery tongue entered and its ministrations simply asphyxiated me.

Phew! Where was a goblet of wine when I needed one?

I knew I shouldn't have enjoyed it. I was kicking myself in the rear mentally as I walked away from him. He was prejudiced, perverted, tyrannical, depressing, moody, ferocious, hard-hearted, _dashing, manly, respectable, scintillating, enigmatic, and sexy…_ What the hell was that!! Was his kiss that bewitching? And he accused _me_ of being the witch. I was ticked off at my thoughts. Especially my description of Frollo.

He was nothing special. To me, he was definitely unattractive. Alright fine, maybe he has really smooth, opalescent skin, deep cobalt blue eyes that look like growing storm clouds, cheekbones so sharp that you cut glass on them, perfectly soft and dry lips, a smirk that left a lingering impact on you, a dark, syrupy, magnificent, romancing voice that could make even the most prudish woman shiver inwardly. At that point, I felt an aroused growl well up in my vocal chords and exit out of my mouth. God, was I responding this badly to Frollo? He was the villain, the demon in this situation.

He ill-treats my people, ridicules them, expresses thinly veiled prejudice to them and yet…he could really kiss. Oh, Esmeralda what are you thinking? I ask myself, accompanied by a palm slapping my forehead. That's not something I should think about right now. I should think about escaping here without getting arrested and eventually, executed. Frollo said that if I took one step outside, I'll be his.

_That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?_ My stupid, worthless brain said.

_Of course it would be bad!! Who knows what he might do to me?! _I inquired back. My brain wasn't cooperating.

_Right._ _And it's as if you didn't enjoy that kiss. Remember those soft, dry and yummy lips. And those lean, muscled arms around your waist. Not to mention those sharp yet gentle, eager hands. _

_Shut up!!! _I shouted back to my brain. I was suffering a major migraine now. Is this what Frollo meant by 'unholy thoughts'? My temples throbbed. I was massaging my scalp now. Why? Why, Frollo? And all because of one stupid, ill-judged kiss! Maybe this was my punishment for my terrible plan to wind him up and then just leave him hanging. Now, I was the one hung up.

Okay so Frollo is a great kissing. So? That doesn't mean he's good at…'other things'.

_And what may these 'other things' be? _Why won't my brain just fucking shut up?

_That does not concern you or me._ I wanted this to end. This mental battle was starting like a machete driving through my skull.

_You know, he could be very good at those 'other things' to mention._ _Maybe even better than you would expect from anyone else. _My damned curiosity was piqued. Would he be good at 'other things'? He certainly had the passion for it. Underneath those stuffy robes and cassocks lied a virile and strong man. He also was strongly driven. And he was also somewhat tender. I could just see his hand, a spectacular creation by God, and touching my cheek, stroking it. My body shivered. This was an impossibly stupid thing to fantasize about! Yet…I still wanted to think about it.

His other hand would weave my thick hair around his fingers, relishing in its softness. He would caress my cheeks, my eyelids, my lips, my earlobes all the way down to that eerily sensitive spot on my neck. I remembered him stroking my neck before he smelled my hair.

"_I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck…." _May that deep, syrupy, romancing, sophisticated voice be damned! It was the most hypnotizing sound I have ever heard. And those fingers! They made my nerves jump at attention. I could then feel his hands moving down to my blouse and he looks at me willingly as though he wants my permission. I unconsciously nod. He slips it off and drops it onto the floor. It lies like a silken puddle of white.

The sight of my naked chest immediately excites him. He leans in and cups my breasts as though they were the most delicate things ever. Those perfectly spindly fingers stroked them, worshipped them, squeezed them…my breasts have never known gentleness like this. He leaned in and gently kissed them. He licked them fondly. His eyes flared with flames of lust and desire. He knew all the right erogenous spots to activate.

His mouth moves downwards to lick my stomach. He licked around my belly button. Kissing every possible part of my midriff; he doesn't miss a single area untouched. He finally stands and begins to disrobe. He tosses his hat and robe away. I find myself impressed at his surprisingly good-looking anatomy.

His chest, though for an old judge, was well built, slender and perfectly hairless. The opalescent color of his skin was blinding. I reached out to fondle it. My fingers greeted a solid mass of muscle. He grabbed me and held me closely. My soft, curvy body soon joined his hard, thin muscles.

I closed my eyes as I fantasized him carrying me to his bed. He lays me on his silken satin sheets. I spread out for him. He bunches up my skirts till it gathers around my hips. He looks at me with those endearingly deep eyes and…he rubs himself gently inside of me.

A pleasured gasp escapes my throat and lips. He is thrusting and grinding within me, driving me to climax with violent sensations. Sweat pooled. My hands wove their way into his slick, steel gray, sexily tousled hair as he continued thrusting. My gasps echoed. He was moaning and grunting in ecstasy. So close…need…to…reach…that pinnacle...Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!! OH FROLLO!!!!!

The climax was fucking incredible! I was practically shaking and drenched in perspiration. I was in the church still. It was all just a fantasy. A stupid fantasy.

Damn you, Claude Frollo! Damn you and what you have done to me!

I walked towards the altar.

A/N: Sorry, kind of short.


End file.
